The invention relates to animal feeders and, more particularly, to animal feeders for dogs and animals of similar size.
Dogs often leave feed between feedings. Even though fed, for example, once a day, a dog may often eat the feed over an extended interval of several hours. During such interval, rain, snow, birds, and insects may get into the feed. In addition, moisture and heat may cause rapid spoilage of the feed even over a relatively short interval.
Even if the dog were to consume the feed over such interval, an open feed pan attracts birds and insects such as ants and flies in a short time. As is well know, flies and other insects lay eggs in the feed which soon grow to larvae. Flies and insects also are vectors for bacteria, viruses, or other microorganisms.
Aside from the prospect of providing spoilage and permitting birds and insects to get into animal feed contained therein, an open pan permits feed to become wetted by rain or snow. If dogs are accustomed to eating feed of the dry type, or even of the pre-moistened type, if the feed becomes soaked by rain, dogs will often not eat it to the detriment of their diet.
Because of the desire to buy animal feed in large sizes for reasons of economy and convenience, it would be desirable if greater amounts of feed could be left in a feed container for feeding of an animal over an extended interval such as two days or more. But, the foregoing problems are compounded if greater amounts of feed are left out and the possibility of spoilage, wastage, or contamination from insects is increased substantially.
Yet another problem which often occurs is that feed pans are easily tipped over by dogs during feeding, being typically unstable vessels and this problem is particularly acute when dogs are of an exuberant nature, and particularly where several dogs are caged.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is the provision of a dog feeder which provides for protection of a feed container by covering the top thereof to prevent rain, snow, birds, insects, or undesired animals (such as squirrels, mice, and the like) from getting into the feed.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a feeder which tightly closes the top of a feed container for protection of feed therein.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a feeder which protects against ants, beetles, or other ground crawling species of insects from approaching the container and crawling into feed within the container.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a feeder which supports a dish-type container of conventional size in a position of stability for preventing the same from being tipped over upon feeding of animals therefrom.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a feeder which automatically uncovers such container in response to the weight of an animal in any of a plurality of locations proximate the container and for promptly recovering the container when the animal is finished feeding.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a feeder which supports a conventional, commercially available feed container and which allows the container to be readily removed for filling, cleaning, or replacement.
A related further object of the invention is the provision of such a feeder which conduces to ready conversion for receiving dish-type feed containers of various different sizes.
Among further objects of the invention may be noted the provision of such a feeder which is constructed of inexpensive materials, which is simply and easily assembled, and which is long-lasting and reliable in use.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.